Snakes, Spells And Secrets
by Katniss4Peeta
Summary: When Nagini is sent to the 75th Annual Hunger Games arena with Malfoy, will Harry and his friends be able to find and destroy the final horcrux? Will Ron and Hermione make progress in their relationship? When Dobby summons The Doctor, will they know what to do after arriving in Panem? Katniss has enough to deal with, without a Dark Lord trying to destroy the future as well.
1. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey

**Authors' Note-**

**Whay! New story! WHOO WHOO! The title might change so keep an eye out.**

** This could be confusing if you're not an avid fan of Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, or Doctor Who but if you haven't played Legend Of Zelda, Skyward Sword, then that's cool because it'll be more references, ideas and stuff like that instead.**

**Let me paint a (huge) picture for you all before we start.**

**DOBBY IS ALIVE! I hated it when he died and I was internally shedding tears that could fill rivers.  
THE DOCTOR EXISTS! I thought, if magic does, then why can't time travel? Rory and Amy are fine and still with The Doctor and River Song is here too. (I love River almost as much as Katniss. Almost.) Also, if you don't like Doctor Who that much it doesn't matter coz' they're only in it for like 2 chapters. Maybe 3.  
**

**It is the day before the 75th Annual Hunger Games reaping! (You just read that Ceaser says it at the interviews. Don't deny it. You did.) Katniss and Peeta are _representing _District 9. That is because of the twist this year. Hehe.  
Rue, Thresh and other 74th Hunger Games characters are alive, because of the most barbaric twist on the quell yet!  
****  
Also, I haven't read all the Harry Potter books (have only read the first few) and not The Deathly Hallows YET so if anything is wrong, sorry. Maybe this is the perfect excuse to have a Harry Potter movie marathon... hmmm... yes.  
So this starts in the Chamber Of Secrets and Ron and Hermione are destroying the cup and know that they have to find the snake afterwards. This is slightly non-canon at first but I hope you don't mind. Enjoy and review!  
**

**So incase this is still confusing, here is a tribute list:**

**District 1**

**M; Marvel**

**F; Glimmer**

**District 2**

**M; Cato**

**F; Clove**

**Dictrisct 3**

**M; Draco Malfoy**

**F; Primrose Everdeen**

**Dictrict 4**

**M; Finnick Odair**

**F; Annie Cresta**

**District 5**

**M; Haymitch Abernathy**

**F; Effie Trinket**

**District 6**

**M; Rory Hawthorne**

**F; Madge Undersee**

**District 7**

**M; Gale Hawthorne**

**F; Johanna Mason**

**District 8**

**M; Neville Longbottom**

**F; Luna Lovegood**

**District 9**

**M; Peeta Mellark**

**F; Katniss Everdeen**

**District 10**

**M; Harry Potter**

**F; Ginny Weasley**

**District 11**

**M; Thresh**

**F; Rue**

**District 12**

**M; Ronald "Ron" Weasley**

**F; Hermione Granger**

**So without further ado, here is chapter 1!**

Hermione grabbed the basilisk fang and stabbed the cup, releasing dark shadows that enveloped them. Ron and Hermione quickly got to their feet and started to cower back as the blackness started to edge towards them. They both moved back until a whirl of water paralysed them. It didn't seem to be showing signs of stopping, and just when they had given up hope, the waves ceased to move and fell down to their feet. A shower of water drenched them and for a moment, they both just stood still, watching the final remains of water settle down at their feet. A few moments of quietness passed, when they both turned to eachother, embraced eachother and kissed eachother. They pulled away and smiled and laughed lightly.

"Quick, we need to go and find that snake. Now." Hermione said, grabbing Rons hand and running hurredly to the exit.

They raced up the stairs and surfaced at what, at first, looked like the greatest battlefield ever, but after looking closer was the courtyard of their school, Hogwarts. Fire's were raging and it looked like a fire works display was going off, but it was Death Eaters trying to gain complete control of Hogwarts. Anything to find Harry, The Boy Who Lived.

"Where's Voldemort? The snake will be with him." Hermione shouted to Ron over the roar of the mayhem surrounding them.

Ron's face hardened and he held her hand tighter. "No, you're not going to find the snake, I will. I only just got you, I don't want to lose you."

Hermione felt heat rising inside her. "Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare be so - so - stupid! After all this, I'm not backing down now! I will find the snake with you. If we die together, then we not only will have died for the greater cause, but both be dead and not have to grieve each other!"

Ron immediately felt ashamed of what he had said. "Sorry. You're right. Let's just get the Hell outa here and find that bloody snake." He grabbed her hand again and they dashed towards the corridor outlining the courtyard.

They were running so fast they nearly steped on the small man. Who could blame them? He was 2 foot tall and blended in with his surroundings so well, he could rob Gringotts bank and no one would suspect him to be to blame. But Hermione and Ron thought it was impossible for him to be here. They thought wrong. "Dobby saves Harry Potter and friends. Trust Dobby, please? Come quick."

A blue box was in the next corridor and a man wearing a tweed jacket and bow tie was standing in the doorway. "You two are the last to board - well not board, more like get on. Not on - in! Garry, Hinny, Leville and Nuna are here already. Wait- I think I made a mistake in there somewhere. Hurry up! Dobster said this was an emergency!"

Hermione and Ron heard a loud bang behind them and quickly ran for safety in the blue box. They ran through the door (which was pushed in, despite the fact the door sign clearly read PULL TO OPEN) and were gobsmacked at what they saw. The man in strange attire was smiling at their expressions.

"It's smaller on the outside?" Hermione quizzed.

"That's new! I normally get the usual 'It's bigger on the inside!' junk. I like you. A lot of...spunk!" The man shouted and started to run frantically around a column in the middle of the room.

"It's bigger on the inside?" Ron was baffled.

"It's bigger on the inside!" The man was frantically pounding buttons and flipping switches.

"Oh, do shut up, Doc!" A red haired women who must have been in her early twenties stepped forward.

"Doc? That's new. I like it." The man was still rushing around, looking hysterical whilst doing so.

Another man walked quietly up a few steps leading up to the platform where the column was. He looked anxious but kind hearted and swallowed before talking. "No, it's a reference to a film that we like, Back To The Future? The Doc in the film has a time machine. Like you?"

The man stopped running round and leaned against some bars, lining the platform. "I don't see a resemblance. Anyway, these poor children-"

Ron intervened, "We're not children, we're-"

"Stuck in a sticky situation and need my help - I know." The man finished. "Pond, you take this." He nodded to the woman.

"Okay, kids, this is where it gets complicated. I'm Amy Pond, this is my husband, Rory Williams and that-" She motioned towards a woman with bushy hair who was struggling to keep two bulky wires together- "Is River Song, mine and Rory's daughter, but that's too confusing to explain, and this-" She nodded towards The Man- "Is The Doctor. Ignore the bow tie. He's pretty wacky."

The Dotor piped up from where he was standing, trying to help River maintain control over the electronics. "Hey! Bow ties are cool."

"Anyway," Amy continued, "Dobby called for us and we came immediately. You guys are destroying a dark lord, best known as Lord Voldeeeee - He Who Must Not Be Named - sorry, and now you need to kill a snake called... called... Nagini! That's it! But you won't find him. You Know Who has sent him to the future with a boy called... Draco Mouthboy-"

Harry stepped forward, laughing slightly, which was strange, considering his position. "Um, his name is Draco _Malfoy_, Amy."

"Right. So we're taking you there and should be landing any moment. When you've killed the snake, we'll take you back to, say, 2 minutes after we just picked you up."

Ginny looked confused. "How do you do that?"

" Oh, wibbly wobbly timey wimey." The Doctor was still running frantically around a control panel, looking mad all the while.

"Come again?" Neville spoke up for the first time. He had been wandering quietly around the room while Luna was being told by Rory to stop touching things. River looked amused by his growing ire.

"Ugh. Honestly, Dobster. I thought they would catch on quicker this."

Hermione looked annoyed. "I've dealt with time travel before. Haven't I Harry? You were there. It was nothing like this."

"Yeah, Hermione. You were very clever that day." Harry said without any expression in his voice.

"_I_ thought you were clever, Hermione." Ron said with a small smile. Hermione's heart melted.

"Thanks, Ron." She blushed slightly. They stared at each other until The Doctor interrupted them.

"It's all very nice - young love and... mushy stuff - but, hello! Amy, the TARDIS won't land." The Doctor was randomly hitting buttons and shouting.

"TARDIS?" Ron asked.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. This-" River Song had abandoned the wires, leaving them with Rory. She motioned to the space around them-" Is the TARDIS. Now in this world, you will have to volunteer yourself in a fight to the death, called The Hunger Games. I know. You don't want to do it. But this snake is in the arena it takes place in. Use magic whilst in there. You'll each be aloud a token to take with you. Take your wands. We'll save you after the snake is dead. We'll take you to hover over the country now called Panem. You'll use the obliviate spell. They'll never know magic exists. There's two people who won last year, Katniss and Peeta. As a punishment, the president has created clones of people who they fought last year. Same memories, looks, everything. Everyone else will be past victors or...her family and friends. Draco will probably use some sort of charm to get into the Games. But afterwards, there a chance for you to volunteer. You have to. That was a lot to take in. You catch it all?"

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna looked slightly in awe, but nodded anyway. In the background they could hear The Doctor yelling, trying to land the TARDIS.

"The wibbly lever! I love that lever!" He shouted and clicked a switch. A breathing sound echoed around the room. "We're here. You know what you're doing?" His was voice suddenly serious. The 6 friends nodded. "Good. Good! Now, don't do anything stupid and for goodness' sake, stay alive!" He walked towards the door and showed them out. "Reaping's two o'clock tomorrow. I'll see you soon, okay?"

**Authors Note -**

**Whoop! Ok, I have to admit; THAT WAS SO BLOOMING FUN TO WRITE. I FANGIRLED, I FANBOYED AND IT TOOK ME TWO DAYS TO WRITE! But seriously, that was awesome. I always use loads of ideas that could relate in other fandom's. I went cer-razy with the quotes and whatnot, but I'll tone down the references next chapter, but honestly, it's very hard to not include some of the best quotes in the world of geekness. Please review and if you weren't sure if you liked it, please give it just one more chapter before making up you mind.**

**If you like the Hunger Games, then I have a story I'm writing which I'm currently writing new chapters for.**

**Also, (apart from the first three paragraphs) I wrote this whole thing on my Kindle Fire, which makes the process, like, three times as long. So sorry about any mistakes.**

**Katniss4Peeta **


	2. Just Like A TARDIS

**Authors Note -**

**Okay, so I don't know if anyone liked this, but it's too fun to write, I couldn't resist one more chapter. It's a pretty far-fetched idea, having so many crossovers, but please give it a chance.**

**This is probably going to be the most confusing chapter, because the Quell twist is the only part that didn't really make sense when I came up with the idea if the whole story. But hopefully, you'll all get the idea what I'm trying to say.**

**The Quell twist is:**

**As punishment to Katniss and Peeta, President Snow is sending than back in to the arena. But this time, there will be part victors, who know what they're doing, her mentor and escort have to go in too. And then this so evil: Snow has brought Rue, Thresh, Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, and Clove back to life, so she has to face them again. Prim, Gale, Madge and Rory also have to go in. And Katniss has to choose which of her friends and family are going in with her. It's evil, but just trust me, it will make a brilliant story.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

"So..." Ron looked around at his surroundings. The air was muggy and made the 6 feel like they were in a sauna. There were no sounds except the crunching of gravel coming from people trudging along the dusty path. The passing crowd wore grey clothes and none of them looked particularly happy.

Flies swarmed a nearby warehouse that looked to be abandoned.

All 6 of them were speechless. They stood in silence for a whole minute before Hermione spoke up.

"How come no one has - ya' know - noticed us? We don't really fit in..." She nodded her head towards the back of 2 boys and a girl who walked past. She motioned to her clothes, which despite the dirt encrusted into them, we're generally bright compared to the citizens outfits they had seen.

Luna, who was never fazed by anything, looked at Hermione and cocked her head to the side.

"Weren't you listening? The Doctor explained everything. We might look a bit strange but no one will question us because of the translation from the TARDIS. We could be in Ancient Rome and people would understand us. So right now, anyone from this... incredibly dirty place would understand us. They speak English anyway, but if you went and spoke French to someone, they would still understand you." Luna finished and looked round at her surroundings. "Right now, I'd say we were in a less used part of this dirty place."

Hermione hissed at Luna. "Don't call it dirty! They may not hear you how you normally sound, but they still understand English!"

"Guys, shush!" Ginny stood in front of them all. "We are on an extremely important mission. Let's split up. We need to have all our information by tomorrow. Ron, go with Hermione. You two will try to find the past winners. Katniss and Peeta. Neville, look after Luna. Don't let her insult anyone. You two just try to find out about the 'Hunger Games'. Harry, you and me will find out more about where we are. Meet back here in, say, two hours? Great, let's go." She grabbed Harry's hand and they marched off towards a meadow area.

"Luna, come on. We've only got two hours. Let's go." They walked off towards a small patch of grass, where Luna was insisting they admire some daisies before they started gathering information.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other.  
"I'm bloody starved." Ron took Hermione's hand as she laughed.

"Don't you ever stop eating?"

They walked towards a square of shops and noticed a small bakery. They walked through the door and a small bell above the entrance announced their arrival. They looked at a display of pastrys and Hermione was about to speak to Ron, when the bell went again. A small girl of about 12 or 13 was dragging an older girl of about 17 or 18 into the shop. The younger girl had blonde, long hair and bright blue eyes. She pointed into a large glass cabinet which was displaying intricately decorated cakes. The older girl smiled weakly and looked fondly at the blue-eyed girl. Their looks couldn't have been more contrasting. The older girl had olive skin, dark eyes that were almost black. She had black hair that was tied back into a braid. She spoke to the younger girl with a motherly tone.

"Prim, choose which one you want for tonight. We'll have a proper celebration. I'll get Peeta, now." The older girl rang a bell that was on the counter. A boy who was about 17 came out behind the counter. He smiled at the older girl and wiped his hands on his apron, which was covered with flower and yeast. He flipped his hair and leaned the balls of his hands on the counter. Ron, being a boy of about the same age, could tell he was trying to charm the girl, but she kept her face straight.

"Katniss! Good to see you!" The boy kept his smile up the whole time.

"Afternoon, Peeta. Me and Prim were just buying a cake for the small celebration tonight." She lowered her voice for the next part. "Not that there's much to be celebrating... We'll just take a large sponge and jam. Like usual." She turned to Prim. "Go wait outside. I'll be out in a minute." Prim looked between the girl and the boy and Hermione realised that the 2 probably wanted to talk in private. She quickly summoned a spell that would make the boy and the girl forget that her and Ron were there.

Hermione knew that she had found Peeta and Katniss now, but didn't know what to do.

"You nervous?" Peeta said, clearly trying to get the girl to start a conversation.

"No. We got out there once before. I'll do it again." Katniss stuck her chin up and Peeta shook his head, his curly dark blonde locks flopping into his eyes.

"Katniss. Snow was humiliated last year. He'd rather have no victor than let either one of us out alive. And let's face it; you have a plan. You're gonna help Prim win. Or your friend, Madge. That Hawthorne kid."

Katniss sighed and stood up straighter. "Mellark, stop it. Now. You jealous of me or something? You wish your family were going in there? You don't have to volunteer. You know it, too. What you did was pathetic. Taking out, like two hundred tesserae? And it doesn't matter, because even if you don't get reaped, you're gonna volunteer. Because no one else in their right mind would volunteer here in twelve. I'm gonna have to see Rue die again. I might have to see Prim ripped away from me. I choose this list of tributes. I still have 7 damn spaces that I have to choose by tomorrow. It's sick."

Peeta didn't look taken aback by her outburst. He just laughed slightly. "As much as you want to deny it, you know I care about you. I know what I'm doing this year. I'll fight for our justice. Here's the cake."

He placed a box on the counter. Katniss reached into a pocket on her hunting jacket and threw 2 small gold coins on the wooden surface. "Be round at six. Who knows, you might see that Hawthorne kid."

Katniss turned on her heel and walked out. Peeta stood by the counter for a second shaking his head. He then moved back to the small room behind him. Hermione quickly removed the spell and called after him. He turned and looked at them with a puzzled expression.

"Can I help? I'm Peeta. I haven't seen you round here before."

Ron spoke up. "Was that Katniss? We need to - uh - ask you some things... If you wouldn't mind. We're kinda desperate, actually." Peeta nodded slowly and smiled at them.

Hermione took a deep breath in and started. "You need to just hear us out, because we're gonna sound mental right now, but every word of it will be true. We got here a about ten minutes ago in a time travelling blue box. We need to kill a snake that got here a while before we did. We're gonna sound even more crazy now, but will you please let me and my friends be in this years Hunger Games?"

Peeta looked bewildered. "So you know who I am?" Hermione and Ron nodded. "And who Katniss is?" They nodded again.

Ron looked guilty. "Actually, we just heard your whole conversation..."

Peeta laughed. "She's a handful, right? Doesn't make it easy to love her... She just doesn't wanna trust me. Doesn't wanna believe me..."

"Mate, girls are just difficult." Ron gave him a sympathetic look and Hermione laughed.

"I haven't even met her, and I know how she must be feeling. She's probably worried to love Peeta because she could be dead in a months time, wants to protect her family, wants to fight for what she believes in and wants to be independent all at the same time." Hermione said quickly, with an exasperated voice.

Ron shook his head. "One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode."

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have!" Hermione Laughed, remembering her conversation with Ron a few year earlier.

Peeta pointed between them both, "You two are... ya' know?"

Hermione blushed and Ron's ears went red. "Yeah." They both muttered.

Peeta looked at Ron. "You have to help me. I like Katniss. I told her last year. Well, I told the whole country. She thought I was just doing it for the cameras. So she played along to get sponsors... But I really do like her... I'd do anything for her."

Ron and Hermione made a silent agreement about what their next move would be. "Only if we can be in the Hunger Games. Only. No other deals can be made. We need this, or - or - to be quite honest, I don't know what we'll do."

Peeta nodded. "Sure. My shift finishes in an hour and a bit. You can come back to my house for a while."

* * *

**Harry and Ginny's POV**

_"Guys, shush!" Ginny stood in front of them all. "We are on an extremely important mission. Let's split up. We need to have all our information_ by_ tomorrow. Ron, go with Hermione. You two will try to find the past winners. Katniss and Peeta. Neville, look after Luna. Don't let her insult anyone. You two just try to find out about the 'Hunger Games'. Harry, you and me will find out more about where we are. Meet back here in, say, two hours? Great, let's go." She grabbed Harry's hand and they marched off towards a meadow area._

"So. I don't really know where to start..." Ginny admitted. "We're going to look really strange asking about where we are."

Harry nodded. "This is surreal... Being able to take a break and catch my breath for what seems like the first time in a year... I am so sorry I left for so long. I wasn't thinking. I thought about you everyday, you know. I kept regretting everything I did and just kept wishing that I hadn't had to -" Ginny leaned forward and kissed Harry.

"Harry. Stop. Now. I know what you had to do. I get it. I admire you. All three of you. If we'd just been able to be together, this relationship wouldn't have meant anything. You have to fight for love. This past year has just made us stronger. Let's just go find out where we are. I have a plan, anyway."

**1 hour 50 minutes later**

"So, Harry, we now know that we are in a place called District Twelve. The country of Panem was once North America. It's been split into thirteen districts. The Capitol rules them in, what sounds like, an unfair way. They had a war, known as the Dark Days, and District Thirteen was destroyed. To keep the districts under control, the Capitol created the Hunger Games, where twenty-four kids would be chosen at random, to compete in a televised fight to the death." Ginny breathed in after her long explanation.

"That's a lot to take in..." Harry shook his head and sighed. "This place is horrible. You were really clever using the Imperio curse... It was evil but had to be done. Hermione will have a fit when she finds out..."

"Speaking of Hermione... It's been about two hours, we should go and find everyone."

They walked hand in hand back to where the Doctor had dropped them off. Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron and a boy who Harry and Ginny didn't recognise were waiting for them. Hermione and Ron waved.

"We found them. This is Peeta. We found Katniss too, but she's not being very... Cooperative... We tried to speak to her but, she said we should be put in a mental home..." Hermione explained to Harry and Ginny. They shook hands and Neville and Luna explained all they had found out about the Hunger Games, and explained that this year was a Quarter Quell. Hermione gasped as they finished showing their findings.

"That's barbaric!" Hermione looked at her friends faces, who were also looking quite shocked. Peeta asked if they wanted to go back to his house now and they left, to go to where he lived.

* * *

"So, we can go in?" Neville asked, for about the 10th time.

"Yeah. Reaping's tomorrow. I'll put your names on our list, and if Katniss doesn't agree and changes it, it doesn't matter; you can all volunteer."

They all said their thanks and ate the dinner that Peeta had kindly prepared for them. He was going to Katniss' small celebration in about 10 minutes.

He turned to them as he was putting his shoes on. "Do you guys have anywhere to stay tonight?" Peeta believed that they didn't live in Panem, even though he had never heard of where they were from. Hermione suddenly realised that they would be sleeping on the streets that night.

"No... We don't..." Hermione said. "Is there any, ya' know, quiet streets that we could stay on the corner of?"

Peeta laughed, "No I don't know about street corners, but I have a couple of empty bedrooms that I believe to be very comfy."

Harry shook his head, "No, we couldn't. We've asked too much of you already."

"I'm not going to use them. In fact, no one has ever used the bedrooms upstairs. Except for mine. My family didn't want to move in here." Peeta said with no self-pity.

"Yeah. I'll sleep in your house. I don't fancy the corner of a street in this incredibly dirty place..." Luna looked around Peeta's kitchen and nodded approvingly.

"Luna!" Neville apologised to Peeta. "She's a bit eccentric." He whispered.

"Well, you're more than welcome to sleep here tonight. The rooms are just upstairs. I have to go now. I'll see you soon. Get to bed in the next few hours, we've all got a very busy day tomorrow. I'll speak to Katniss when I'm there tonight. Sleep well. Don't answer the door. No exceptions. You sound like you have a lot of... Shifty people after you. Stick together. Bye." Peeta was warning them like they were children, despite them being older than he was.

The door closed and the group finished off the meal and discussed what the following weeks would bring.

* * *

A few hours later, the 6 went upstairs to investigate. Peeta still hadn't returned. Harry opened a bedroom door and found a room with 2 twin beds. He found another room with the same layout.

"There aren't enough beds for us all." Harry turned to everyone. "And I don't like the idea of some of us sleeping in the living room. Downstairs just seems too... ya' know... far away from everyone else. Who knows where Draco is at this point? He could know that we're here..."

Ron spoke up. "We could use a spell to extend the room... I dunno know what Peeta would think... He didn't exactly get informed of the... Magic stuff."

Hermione pulled her wand out. "He's not going to walk in on us. By the time he gets back, it will probably be too late for him to bother checking on us. He'll find out about magic soon, anyway." She flicked her wrist and cast the Undetectable Extension Charm. The room walls moved out and made the room 4 times the size it had been. Hermione cast another spell and 4 more single beds appeared.

Luna went and sat on the one of the beds giggling, "Just like a TARDIS..."

The sun outside was setting and the room was being filled with soft tones of orange. The 6 walked in and chose their beds.

Neville checked the time. "It's 9:34. I'm really tired. What time do we have to be in the square tomorrow?"

"Two O'Clock." Ginny said, yawning. "Where's the toilet? I need the loo..."

Hermione pointed to a door that was ajar, which she guessed lead to an en suite. "There. I expect we'll all have showers before the reaping tomorrow... I can't really be bothered now. I'm too tired. And it would be too painful... I need to wait for a few cuts to scab over, or I'll just bleed out. I'll go see if there are anymore bathrooms we could use to clean up in though..." Hermione got up and walked out of the door. She called back a few moments later. "There are two more out here. There's probably one more in Peeta's room, but I don't feel good going in there."

Ron got up to go and find Hermione. He found her in the next rooms en suite.

"Help us wash up." Hermione smiled and handed Ron a wet cloth. She lifted up her hair to show a large cut on the back of her neck. "I can't reach that."

Ron dabbed carefully at the wound. "It's still bleeding when I put pressure on it. Am I hurting you?"

Hermione laughed gently. "Yeah, you're hurting me a little bit. Ow. OW!"

Ron washed the cloth in the sink. "Sorry. Oh, bloody Hell. What should we do with it?"

Hermione took a hairtie from her jean pocket and tied her hair into a messy ponytail, stopping it from getting caught in the skin around her injury. "I don't know... I know a few spells, but I can't do them to myself..." She pull her jacket off and looked at the gash, using the two mirrors on either side of the bathroom. "And no offence, Ron, but I don't think you'd be able to do the charms very well... Sorry..." She blushed and looked guilty.

Ron shook his head and laughed. "No, I don't think I would be very good... Probably hurt you more..."

"Ow!" Hermione cried. She moved the neck of her T-shirt, which had got caught on her wound. "OW!" Ron didn't know what to do. Tears spilled from Hermione's eyes as more blood poured from her neck. "My shirt is too high at the back!"

"Wait one minute!" Ron pulled out his wand and hastily summoned a vest top with a low-cut back. He helped Hermione in to it and then called Harry, who was the next best at spell after Hermione. Hermione was crying and wincing at every move. Ron was scared she would black out with pain if her didn't do somethings quickly.

Harry came in and found Ron holding the cloth and wiping up the blood, but Hermione's breathing was starting to quicken.

"She got cut earlier, but it's started to bleed again. I don't know what to do!" Ron was nearly crying himself as he watched Hermione in so much pain.

Hermione started to choke on her sobs as she let out strangled cries of "Sectumsempra! It was Sectumsempra!"

Harry quickly whipped out his wand.

"VULNERA SANENTUR!"

Hermione's blood evaporated into small clouds from her back, the cloth and floor. They seeped back into the open wound, and the skin closed back up again, leaving a thick white scar on Hermione's neck. She started to breathe more slowly again and Harry had to quickly catch her when she fell, exclaiming that she felt light-headed.

Harry cried her name and she slowly opened her eyes, which were puffy and bloodshot.

"Oh geez. I thought - I thought - I was going to die. I didn't know you could reverse Sectumsempra, Harry." Hermione's voice was croaky, from crying.

Harry shook his head. "Neither did I... I didn't think that would work. Just gave it a go and... It did."

Hermione turned to Ron. "Thanks... Both of you. When I got cut earlier, I didn't realise it that was bad... I must've reopened it..."

Ron embraced Hermione and wiped her eyes with a cold flannel. "Who did it to you?"

Hermione laughed. "I don't know. I tried to dodge it, but didn't lean down far enough. I feel like an idiot..."

Ron shook his head. "Don't. You were really brave. I would've fainted..."

Hermione, Harry and Ron laughed. They left the bathroom and found Neville, Luna and Ginny looking very concerned.

"Are you OK?" Neville asked quietly.

Hermione climbed into bed. "Yeah. I just had a cut that wouldn't stop bleeding. Harry stopped it though. Used Vulnera Sanentur... That could come in handy if one of us gets hurt in games, actually..."

The others nodded in agreement. They all settled into bed, with the silence of the district making them feel calm.

* * *

Hermione sighed. She had been in bed for about 3 hours, and was still not able to sleep. She kept worrying. Not about the games, or her scar, or Voldemort, but she was realising that they would need a tactic, a strategy in the games. She was worrying about her friends. Even though they had magic on their side, after Harry had to save her, she remembered that she was not immortal. Someone could kill them, if they were stronger, physically. She might lose the people who were most important. After everything, she wouldn't lose them like this. She wouldn't be able to live with it.

She heard a cough and sat up slightly. "Ron?"

"Mmhmm." Ron muttered. "Been awake for a few minutes now. Can't sleep. I just don't know what to expect tomorrow..."

There was a rustling of sheets and Ron felt a dip in the mattress next to him. He felt Hermione's head on his shoulder. He moved up and Hermione climbed in. Because of the hot weather, there was still some light coming through the curtains. Hermione could see Ginny asleep in the bed next to Harry's and their arms were dangling off the sides of the mattress' and Hermione suspected they fell asleep holding hands. Luna couldn't be seen; she had her head right under the duvet. Hermione hoped she wouldn't suffocate herself. Neville was snoring softly, his head at the wrong end of the bed.

"Mmmm... Thanks. For not letting me die earlier... You knew what to do. If you hadn't called Harry, then maybe I wouldn't be here." Hermione said.

Ron sighed. "You wouldn't have died... Just fatally wounded. But seriously; why aren't you asleep?"

Hermione laughed at his comment. "Just thinking. Ya' know we all assume that we're going to be okay because we have magic and... After what happened tonight, I've just been scared... What if we get split up? As a team, we're unbeatable, but if one of us get's left behind, they'll be dead within a day... Oh, God Ron. This is even more scary than the horcrux hunt..."

"Hermione. I'll protect you. No matter what. I like to think that we'll all protect each other. When we get to the Capitol, we'll all come up with a strategy. Just sleep now. Night, Hermione." Ron kissed the top of Hermione's head. Hermione leaned up and caught his lips with hers before he leaned back.

"Night, Ron."

* * *

"Wake up! Come on! We have about three and a half hours before we need to leave for the reaping!"

Peeta was banging on all the doors, thinking people were sleeping in the other rooms, not knowing that they had used a charm to alter his house. Harry sat up and called Ginny. She woke up and was about to speak when Harry noticed Hermione and Ron and told her, "Sush." He pointed at his 2 friends. Ginny smiled.

"They're really cute, aren't they? Hermione and Ron." Ginny said. Hermione and Ron were lying in Ron's bed, her head on his shoulder. Ron had a protective arm around Hermione. When Harry called their names softly, Ron tightened his grip around Hermione protectively. Harry called them again and they slowly opened their eyes. Neville stirred too, and fell off the bed, which he was already hanging out of. Luna was woken by Neville's noisy meeting with the floor. Neville was grumbling and cursing under his breath.

Hermione and Ron were sitting up now and Ginny was opening the curtains. "Morning! The weather's warm again..."

"Shut up, Ginny. Close the curtains. You know I'm not a morning person." Ron lied back down and Hermione pushed back the duvet off him. "Hermione!"

"Get up, now!" Hermione was laughing. "It's the reaping in a few hours. Peeta just woke us up."

Ron rolled out of bed and trudged into the bathroom. Hermione went to have a shower, and so did Ron and Luna. They all got dressed and walked down to the kitchen, where Peeta was baking bread.

"Morning..." Peeta said slowly. "How did you sleep? Sorry I was back so late... I - er - me and 'that Hawthorne kid' had a bit of - misunderstanding..." He laughed. "Are you all ready for the reaping later?"

The others nodded and quickly ate their breakfast.

* * *

An hour later, they left the house and headed towards the town square.

The were going to volunteer for a fight to the death.

* * *

**Authors' Note -**

**So that was very long compared to my normal chapters. I just wanted to get everything moving along, really. Don't expect all the chapter to be this long. This is nearly 5000 words, and I normally write closer to 2000.**

**I really hope you all like this, because it took a whole 4 days to write, from draft to finish. So I think I deserve lots and lots of reviews for my hard work... Hehe. **

**I might not update for a few days now. I'm going to start writing the next chapter tomorrow. I break up from school on Thursday for Easter and will have 3 glorious weeks to update!**

**So please review. It will motivate me in life and enhance my writing skills. Just joking, it just makes me really happy. **

**Ps. I didn't read this back over, only spell checked the whole thing. I'll do the proofreading tomorrow. Sorry, but it's like 10:50 on a Sunday night.**

**Here are my little countdowns:**

**6 days until Doctor Who is back on TV.**

**243 days until Catching Fire.**

**276 days until Christmas.**

**Hehe... I love being a geek... Except the Christmas part... That's not geeky...**

**Katniss4Peeta x**


	3. I Volunteer

**Authors Note** -

**Hola! Quiero agradecerles a todos por la lectura y la pervivencia de la historia!**

**Translation - Hello! I want to thank you all for reading and sticking with the story!**

**You don't know how amazing it is! So, by the time I post this, it might not be the 28th still, but right now as I write this, I just broke up for school for 3 1/2 weeks! So lots of chapters shall be getting written! I'm going to France for a week and the place I'm staying is in the middle of the countryside and there will be nothing to really do, so I'll take my special note pad and write chapters, for both this story and my other one!**

**The beginning of this might drag slightly, but I need to explain everything in detail, so forgive if this is boring at first.**

* * *

The smell of the square was muggy, stinging the citizen's noses. The muttering of the officials, peacekeepers, intimidated the people and the there was an eery silence from the audience. A microphone had been set up on a temporary stage. Hermione wiped her slippy hands on her borrowed, pale grey dress. She , Harry and Ron knew what to do. Peeta had told them it all in one very long hurry of exasperation;

_"Now, listen to the film that Effie Trinket will show you; it will be the best way of seeing the Capitol's unfair, biased opinion on the Hunger Games. Now, when she asks for the name's of the people from Katniss' list, she will ask for volunteers to fill up the remaining spaces, you have to volunteer. You have to. Quickly, or they'll move on, go to the reaping balls as a last resort. Understood? Good. Come on. We need to leave." They left to go to the reaping._

A woman in ridiculously high heels was teetering around, making small talk and laughing far too loud at the mayor's jokes. She suddenly turned to look at a huge clock and noticed the time. One minute to two. She strutted across the stage and breathed in as she were in pain and then flashed a great smile towards the audience. "Welcome, welcome, welcome. Before we start today, we have a special film. Brought to all the way from the Capitol." She turned and motioned towards a large screen and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville stood up taller to get a better view. The national anthem boomed out of speakers, and a deep voice was narrating.

_"War. Terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against a country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came peace, hard-fought, sorely won. A people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed; That each year the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute one young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safe guard our future."_

A silence followed the film and Effie sighed. She cleared her throat and then motioned towards her left, where the girls were standing. "If I can invite Katniss Everdeen, one of our most recent victors, up on to the stage."

All heads turned as Katniss made her way up. You would have expected her to look sad or angry. Or at least trying to act on top of everything. She wasn't any of those things, though. Her face was showing no emotion at all. She held a crumpled piece of paper in her hands. Effie looked truly sympathetic as she moved so Katniss could speak into the microphone.

"Good afternoon. Children, parents, citizens of district twelve." Katniss was keeping her voice, also, void of emotion. "Thank you all, for being so accepting of my task to create a tribute list. I'm going to start by announcing the people who are representing districts one, two, four, seven and eleven - um - who aren't actually here today. Glimmer of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games. Marvel of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games. Both representing district one. Clove of the seventy-forth annual Hunger Games. Cato of the seventy-forth annual Hunger Games. Both representing district two. Finnick Odair, a past victor, along with Annie Cresta, also a victor, representing district four. And Johanna, again, a past victor, representing district seven.

"Rue," Katniss' voice broke slightly as she said the name, "of the seventy-forth annual Hunger Games. Thresh of the seventy-forth annual Hunger Games. Both representing district eleven." Katniss paused for a moment but there was no reason. No one reacted to her announcement.

"And from right here in twelve. Representing district three; Primrose Everdeen, age thirteen." Katniss looked like her whole world was not worth living anymore. Like she would happily give up on living right there on the spot. "And a boy who came and volunteered to be on my list just yesterday, Draco Malfoy, age seventeen. Thank you for your courage and sacrifice."

Ron had to be held back by Harry for a split second, as his anger overwhelmed him for a moment. Draco swaggered up on to the stage with Prim behind him. He smirked at Ron and Harry while Hermione, from the opposite side of the boys, was feeling more hatred toward him than ever before. 'How did he get to Katniss? Where had he been all night?' The 6 wondered. Katniss swiftly continued.

"Representing district five, Effie Trinket, district twelve's very own escort. And the mentor of district twelve for the past twenty-five years, Haymitch Abernathy." The 2 people who owned the names walked rigidly to the line that was forming from left to right along the stage.

Katniss' emotionless face was beginning to falter. Here eyes were twitching in the corners, like she was holding back tears.

"Representing district six, Rory Hawthorne and Madge Undersee." 2 more people walked up to the stage.

Katniss continued to read out names until the tributes consisted of Marvel, Glimmer, Clove, Cato, Draco, Primrose, Finnick, Annie, Effie, Haymitch, Rory, Madge, Johanna, Katniss, Thresh and Rue.

"Now, this is where it gets - um - harder. I still need eight volunteers, or we will have to go to our last resort, which is our _trusted reaping system." _Katniss spat as she glared at the two glass balls on either side of her. "I really am sorry."

Harry, Ron, Neville and Peeta nodded to each other. This was it. It was time.

"I volunteer!" Harry started, quickly followed by Ron, Peeta and finally a nervous Neville. The girls hurriedly followed their lead and all shouted that they volunteered at once, causing some confusion. Katniss asked them all to come up on stage. She gave Peeta the silent treatment, nodding and thanking them all, except for her fellow victor.

"We still need one more..." Katniss muttered. There was deadly silence.

"I volunteer." A voice was shouting from one side and Katniss' face froze. She recognized the voice. The boys made way for him to get up on stage and Katniss' head was shaking as she looked at him. She spoke very quietly, despite the microphone.

"Please present yourselves, and then make your way into the Justice Building. She nodded behind her, to a crumbling, old building. Ivy was growing around the base and the windows had bars over them. A large oak door was ajar, ready for the tributes to enter through.

The boy who volunteered last walked forward with confidence. "Gale Hawthorne."

Katniss scribbled some thing with an old pencil on to her list. "Gale." She said hardly. "You can represent district seven with Johanna." Gale stalked off into the Justice Building.

Neville mustered all the courage he could and stepped forward. "Neville Longbottom." Normally, people would laugh at his name, however this was not the time to be making jokes. Luna quickly stepped forward, spurred on by Neville's sudden rush of confidence.

"Luna Lovegood." She said with her normal, away-with-the-fairies tone to her voice.

Katniss let them into the Justice building after saying they were representing district 8.

10 minutes later, all 15 of the tributes that were in the district were in separate rooms, waiting for loved ones to bid their farewells. The Hogwarts students were waiting for nothing; no one was coming to see them. Harry and Ginny were representing district 10, and Ron and Hermione representing district 12. The train would be there any minute now.

Hermione was looking out of the small window in the room she was sent to. She was rubbing the back of her neck. It was becoming a painful bad habit. The scar was not bleeding anymore, but a small bruise had formed and Hermione kept having to adjust her dress to stop the collar rubbing her neck. She was pulling her skirt out, so no one could see the outline of her wand in the deep pocket she had magically added to the dress that one of Peeta's friends, Delly, had lent to Hermione. Suddenly the door burst open and a peacekeeper in a white uniform grabbed her arm roughly and led her out in to the corridor. She was marched to a door and it flung open. A gleaming white sheet of metal was a few feet in front of her. She looked to either side of her and realised she was looking at the side of the very long train.

The peacekeeper pushed in to the carriage and abruptly slammed the door across behind her. All of the other tributes were already on. Hermione was the female of the final district, so was unfairly collected last. Ron saw her touching the back of her neck and could immediately sense she was in pain.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine. Just got a slight bruise." Hermione walked over to one of the plush chairs at the long table. There were 24 chairs, Hermione quickly noticed. Everyone followed her lead and sat aswell. Katniss looked around.

"They must be collecting us all on the same train. Not bothered about us fighting before the games... Must know that we don't condone..." Katniss had Prim behind her. Prim's eyes were puffy and she had been crying. Peeta and Gale kept glancing at each other and eventually sat down at opposites ends on one side of the table. Katniss sat down in the middle of the side opposite them, so they were all as far apart as possible. Hermione, understanding emotions best of all, sensed a lot of tension.

The train jolted and they were off. Headed to their possible doom.

* * *

**Authors Note -**

**So that was actually very short! But I thought that if I rushed the whole prep, interviews, training, that sort of thing, then it might be boring and I would have to write more about the arena, which I don't have a problem with, but the story would either be very short, or I would end up waffling on to pad it out, and I already said that I don't want to write for the sake of writing.**

**SO! It's not actually the 28th anymore, it's the 29th, so happy good Friday!**

**238 days until Catching Fire! (Has anyone else heard about Sam Claflin saying he MIGHT (meaning he has) seen a trailer for it? I wanna see it!**

**1 day until Doctor Who! I am SSSSSSOOOOOOO excited! OMG OMG OMG! **

**Thanks for reading. I haven't gotten many reviews... and that makes me sad...**

**Katniss4Peeta x**

**PS. I just looked at the traffic stats and the day that this was read the most was on my birthday, 25th February, so it's a very pleasant, late birthday present, and I wish I'd noticed earlier. Thank you!**


	4. Do you have no dignity?

**Authors Note -**

**SO! I don't really know if anyone liked the previous chapter, but I prefer writing this story to my other one, Holiday Havoc, because this one has direction and the other gives me writers block...**

**So this might not be very long either, but you would probably rather smaller than nothing.**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Richard Griffiths, who stunningly portrayed Mr Dursley, who sadly passed away on the 28 March 2013 . The Potterheads will miss you.**

* * *

"So. We don't wanna think of a strategy yet. There's no point. Not everyone's here, anyway. I take it we're going to pick them up on the way to the Capitol... Effie?" Katniss was trying to get everyone to co-operate, but not everyone was in the mood. Gale and Peeta were still being ignored by Katniss and Prim was still crying. Katniss looked like some poor mother, who needed help controlling her many children.

Effie looked up and was paler than ever before. She looked like someone had painted her white. "Katniss... I'm not your escort anymore. I'm a fellow tribute..." Effie's words were heart-breaking. As much as Peeta said she annoyed Katniss, the 6 Hogwarts students could see that underneath everything, Katniss really did care for everyone here.

Draco was glaring at the 6, and while you would expect him to look intimidating, he was looking very scared. He was looking like he did when Hermione was threatening him before she slapped him in their 3rd year. Hermione felt a twinge of guilt. He clearly didn't want to be here with Nagini. Where was she anyway? Probably turned into an inanimate object, so Draco could smuggle her on to the train.

Hermione watched Katniss quietly. A door at one end slid open and 2 red-haired, pale people in red outfits came in. One was a young woman and made Katniss freeze, but the other, a young man, made her look even more heartbroken than when she had read out Prim's name at the reaping. There was a story there. The 2 people were pulling carts of food behind them and the remaining standing tributes sat down.

The meal was wonderful. Lamb stew with dried plums, which Katniss had 3 servings of, chicken in creamy white sauce with slices of orange. An abundance of fruit, bread and cheese, which was served on 5 different plates, all spaced along the huge table. While everyone was gorging themselves and trying to make conversation, which wasn't too awkward, Gale sat, brooding. He hadn't touched any food, except for a glass of water, some cheese and bread. He wasn't joining in conversation, instead looking envious of Katniss, Peeta, Effie and Haymitch joking around like a small family, which they were, really. Katniss seemed to have given up holding a grudge against Peeta, because she was meant to be hopelessly in love with him, engaged to him, even, and didn't want people to ask questions.

Suddenly, after everyone had finished eating, and were helping themselves to the small amount of left over ice-cream, Katniss turned to Gale.

"Gale. Are you gonna eat anything? I thought you would wanna put on a few pounds before the games… That's what Peeta and I did last year…" Katniss put a chunk of chicken on a plate and nudged it down the table towards Gale.

"You and Peeta…" Gale was muttering.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Katniss had put the plate down and was sitting forward in her chair.

Gale laughed coldly. "I'm gonna have to go into that arena and see you two… 'In love'. I thought it would be us two, Katniss."

Katniss was confused. "Us two, what?"

Gale looked at Katniss as if she were missing some big clue. "Us two in life, Katniss! Didn't you ever think that one day, both of us would have to get married, have children?"

Katniss shook her head. "I'm not getting married, or having children."

Gale stood up, knocking his chair back. "But you are, Katniss! You're getting married to bread boy, here!" Gale pointed accusingly at Peeta. Peeta stood up as well, now.

"We are not having this argument now! Gale, at least one of the three of us will be dead in one months time!" Peeta was looking very angry now.

Gale laughed again. "No. You won't be dead. Peeta, you'll be with Katniss somewhere, pulling all the sponsors… Star crossed lovers…"

Katniss jumped up and started shouting at Gale. "GALE, THAT'S SICK! You just _assumed that it would be us two_?" Katniss was coming out from behind the table now. She was red with anger.

"Katniss…" Peeta muttered, trying to calm her down.

"NO, PEETA!" Katniss shook Peeta off her arm and was charging towards Gale. "GALE HAWTHORNE! DO YOU HAVE NO DIGNITY? YOUR BROTHER IS HERE! IS THIS THE EXAMPLE YOU'RE SETTING FOR HIM?"

Gale was still not backing down. The atmosphere had gone from friendly to tense in less than 1 minute. "No, Katniss, I'm not being a bad example. I'm showing my brother to always stick up for what he wants. What kind of example are _you being in front of Prim_?"

Katniss looked livid. "Don't you dare speak like that! My sister saw me become a murderer! I killed people, Gale! I know you think you could kill people, but I know what it's like! It tears you apart! You lose who you are! Don't you dare talk to me like that!" BANG! Katniss had punched Gale in the arm and Haymitch had jumped up to pull them apart.

Gale stormed out, and Katniss knew, already, that she was losing the people who meant everything to her.

* * *

**SO! That was very short, but I just wanted to get it all moving. Next chapter will be set the day after this and we will meet the rest of the tributes, so this was kinda a filler chapter, to show relationships, and introduce something I am planning. This chapter might seem unimportant, but I have more twists to come, and it will test the relationship between Katniss and Gale.**

**Can't wait to write that!**

**Katniss4Peeta x**

**PS. DOCTOR WHO TONIGHT! **


End file.
